


heart of glass

by revengeavenue



Series: blondie x frerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, frank is such a dick, i am sorry gerard, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Gerard's idea of love was fragile at best, and Frank wanted nothing more than to shatter it into bits and pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the blondie song 'heart of glass'
> 
> go check out the rest of my blondie/frerard one shot things!!

"You told me you weren't seeing that girl anymore." Gerard's voice sounded broken, because he really thought that Frank was done fucking around with other people. He was wrong; Frank wasn't exactly secretive about his other lovers. According to him, he was innocent, and Gerard was only overreacting.

And Frank didn't care as much as he should have. In the back of his mind, he always knew that he was using Gerard, and that he was only with him because of his good looks. He felt like an asshole, but he couldn't help it. Teasing Gerard had become his little game: back and forth until he was getting tired of playing. The word love had never even left his mouth when he was in Gerard's presence, and that's where they went wrong.

"Yeah, I did... she just called me the other night and - she's having a rough time, Gee. She needs someone to talk to," Frank lied, or stretched the truth, more like. "Sorry for being a good friend to her."

Gerard could sense the lie immediately after the words left Frank's lips. He wanted to punch him right in his goddamn lying mouth, although he would never carry out such a thing. "Don't fucking pull this shit with me, Frank. I'm not a fucking idiot."

"You know what? I'm done, I'm out." Frank's hand was on the door handle of Gerard's car, and he was ready to make a dramatic exit. "You obviously don't trust me, and that's your problem, not mine."

Gerard rubbed his temples; so tired of talking in circles with the person he used to love to pieces. "And why can't I trust you, Frank? Why not? You tell me, you'd fucking know."

"I told you, I'm done. Kiss my fucking ass, Gerard." With that, Frank opened the car door roughly and slammed it behind him. They were in his driveway, so he marched on into his house and slammed that door too.

Gerard felt like glass was breaking in his chest - it felt sharp as pangs of awful feelings spread throughout his entire body. He was afraid to turn the car back on again and drive himself home because of all the numbness he felt. Before he knew it, his face had fresh tear tracks, and all he could do was sit in Frank's driveway with his head in his hands and cry.

Once, he had some kind of love with Frank, and it was divine. They had everything, until Frank began drawing back early when they kissed, not calling Gerard back for days at a time, and they fell apart unlike ever before. It was all a surprise to Gerard; he thought they had it made. Every time they talked about it, the love Gerard once knew only got farther behind him.

What hurt the most was that Gerard had to let him go, or else he would only hurt more in the end by getting dragged into more of a mess. Losing Frank was the only option he had, and it fucking hurt like hell. Gerard got himself into quite the mess - getting out would be the hardest part.

Blue light seemed to fall upon everything on the melancholic drive home, and perhaps that was what it would look like after he let go of Frank. Nighttime would never look the same again. Gerard already felt lonely without Frank sitting in the passenger seat of his Pontiac. It was too quiet, the silence drilling holes into his head.

When he got home, he flopped down on his cold bed. It was late and still all too quiet. Sleep would soon wash over him and relieve him of his worries, but only temporarily. As he was still, waiting for the embrace of sleep, Gerard realized that he had a choice: to lose his mind or lose Frank, and maybe he didn't need him so much after all. His heart would repair itself eventually - he wouldn't be in a haze of confusion and mistrust forever.

In the bluish night lights, Gerard fell asleep in a cold bed, without his love next to him. Tears flowed from his sad eyes until they shut for the night, and when he woke up: he was ready to pick up the pieces of his heart. They may have been sharp, but he would learn to not prick his fingers on the edges.

Never again would Gerard fall so blindly for someone who would only betray him in the end. Never again.


End file.
